R'Ahmazh the Stone-Carver
R'Ahmazh Nunh (known formerly as R'Ahmazh Tia) was the claimed son and appointed successor of R'mahz Nunh, the first known leader of the Miqo'te Raven Tribe of the island of Thavnair. He is best known for his organisatio of the construction of the two stone cities of Nunh's Rest and R'mahzi, as well as the solidification of the Raven Tribe as an established Miqo'te hierarchy rather than a loosely-assembled hunting party. Birth and Early Life R'Ahmazh is recorded having been one of the many sons of R'mahz Nunh, the previous leader of the Raven Tribe before him. It is thought that he was born between the years of 1,982 and 1,980 Y.A to one of the younger Miqo'te women of the tribe whose name has yet to be discovered. It is assumed that he was born in the outskirts of Paglth'an simply due to the time of his birth and the period of peace known as the Justified Rest, which is said to have taken place at around the same time in that particular area of settlement. The majority of his younger years were most likely spent alongside his fellow brothers. At a young age, he must have been trained in marksmanship and the art of sword-handling. It is thought that at the age of 11, he underwent a traditional process known as the 'Ripening' before returning to his mother in the Paghlth'an settlement of Azeyma's Reach. Service at the Banks of the Vugr'am It is speculated that during his young adulthood, R'Ahmazh had been appointed to man one of the 3 vessels which R'mahz had ordered to be crafted and transported with the tribe as they migrated east. It is confirmed that R'Ahmahz must have been present for the event known as the Sudden Break. Some artifacts found in the city of Nunh's Rest within his coffers have led historians to believe that he had, at one point, commanded one of the vessels before being called to service as an explorer once the tribe had arrived on the island of Thavnair. Appointment to Explorer Upon the arrival of the tribe to Thavnair, R'Ahmazh was immediately eyed as one of the possible contenders for a post in R'mahz's newly-forming, close-knitted council. With the aide of his mother and a village elder known only as 'R'mor', R'mahz had been convinced to allow R'Ahmazh a position of minor power in the growing assembly. In 1,957 Y.A, R'Ahmazh was allotted a total of 20 men to accompany him on a venture to the southwestern desert of Thavnair, an unexplored area formerly known as the Red-Run Desert. The 20 Year Wandering R'Ahmazh wandered for a total of 21 years across the Red-Run Desert with his contingent, establishing several temporary settlements throughout the region which are now abandoned or otherwise destroyed. Throughout his exploration, he ordered several men to pay particular attention to the local fauna and other naturally-occurring phenomena. In the 18th year of his desert exploration, it is recorded that he and a small scouting party deviated from the originally planed trail south and instead ventured further west. After 2 weeks of walking, the party came across a gigantic limestone and Giantsgall deposit located in a canyon just miles away from the Geysers of Libynon. Sending a total of 3 scouts back to the temporarily established settlement then-known as U'kai, R'Ahmazh ordered that they deliver message of the newly-discovered region back to Raj-Ei as soon as possible. It took a total of 3 months for the scouts to reach the settlement, and another 8 to navigate their way back to the eastern shore on which Raj-Ei was located. Following their delivery of the message, R'mahz ordered a contingent of 15 more men to follow them back to verify the claim, sending with them several mining tools and supplies. In the 20th year of his exploration, R'Ahmazh began the excavation and mining of the plentiful limestone deposits. Following the canyon further led to his discovery of the Geysers, and then an underwater cave-entrance to a tropical region further south beneath the sands. Choosing the area above the anomaly for settlement, he began the construction of the first city of stone, followed by the second a few months after. Both cities were finished following the death of his father, R'mahz Nunh. Building Techniques and Architectural Skill R'Ahmazh is often regarded as one of the most important figureheads of Thavnairian architecture due to his construction pattern. Each building in either one of his cities is made of either limestone or marble and is composed of three separate areas, each positioned in a way so that heat is never trapped within the building unless the temperature outside descends. He is cited as having been one of the chief-architects in charge of the construction of an aquifer leading from the underground water reserves to the cities, though his plans were never realised due to the excessive labour involved in the construction of a security wall around Nunh's Rest after his father's death. Appointment to Nunh At the age of 61, shortly following R'mahz's death, R'Ahmazh was selected out of the three explorers picked by his father to be named the next Nunh. He assumed responsibility of his position almost immediately, though not without challenge from other tias. It is recorded that he won a total of 12 fights against other members of the tribe over the course of 2 years. In a ceremony headed by one of the village elders, R'Ahmazh was recognised as the new Nunh and formally accepted the title. First Orders R'Ahmazh's first declaration as Nunh had been for an immediate migration of a total of 80 members from the tribe to the newly-finished city of R'mahzi as well as another migration a year later of all the then-pregnant women of the tribe to the city of Nunh's Rest. Beginning construction on yet another wall around R'mahzi, he dedicated the majority of his time to overseeing the construction of several public buildings for the new townspeople to utilise, such as a hospital, a temple, and a forge. As Breeding Nunh The tribe saw an almost immediate spike in birth in the 5 years following R'Ahmazh's appointment to Nunh. He is rumoured to have fathered almost 200 children within that time period. At his date of death, the amount of members of the tribe had almost tripled to a staggering 483 members. Solidification of the Raven Tribe Following the end of the initial construction of both of the cities which R'Ahmazh established in his middle-years, he then turned his attention to the structure of the tribe itself. Noting how the majority of the members of the tribe were scattered throughout such a large portion of the island, he resolved to revert back to a central style of government which was traditionally focused around himself as the figurehead of the entirety of the company. Naming himself as the chief-overseer of all operations in each town, he seized back a huge chunk of authority by stripping R'chu and R'wahk (explorers appointed by their father) of their titles as breeding males and instead granting them posts beneath him in a new council. He terminated the council which R'mahz had established prior. From 1,919 Y.A forward, R'Ahmazh directed his attention to the new generation of sons which he had sired as Nunh. Bringing back the required Ripening tradition, he instilled the new generation with a sense of tribe patriotism and loyalty. Expressing the idea that the Nunh should always be the central figurehead, rather than a council or the elders, R'Ahmazh began an autocratic reign as the sovereign chief of the entirety of the tribe, lending power only during times of brief absence. Later Life R'Ahmazh spent the majority of the remainder of his life on further construction of his cities and the overseeing of construction in towns which had been established by his two named brothers. Out of all of the many children which he fathered, he selected R'sojih Tia to be his formally acknowledged son and the next hopeful successor to the title of Nunh. Death It is thought that R'Ahmazh died sometime between 1,901 and 1,900 Y.A after falling ill shortly after celebrating his birthday. He was buried in stone catacombs beneath the city, next to the body of his father, R'mahzi. Legacy R'Ahmazh is known as being one of the great geniuses who helped to establish Thavnair prior-to its further settlement by other races, as well as its discovery by the Garlean Empire. A huge portion of the texts which he wrote throughout his lifetime exist still to this day, giving insight to his architectural techniques, his study of herbalism and geology, and his travels. The compendiums of his knowledge can be found in the city of Nunh's Rest in the grand library.